federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - November, 2403
This page chronicles posts #17131-17250 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2403. *CP - October, 2387 *CP - December, 2387 Earth Plots First Week When KATAL DHAJA gets back home after the procedure, she is in shock and CHIARO DHOW is there to cheer her up. She explains to him that she wants to have another baby and he is open to the idea. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is in the situation room when KATHRYN JANEWAY comes in to update him on the news. She explains that in an hour the battle was over though some attacked the planet and the death toll is in the thousands, as well as the news from the other side of the wormhole from the Fenrir. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN seeks out WILLIAM BELL and talks to him about the decision not to go ahead with the affair – something he agrees is a good idea. WILLAM meets with KENDRA DEVIN to show her around in hopes of cheering things up after the attack. He takes her to the London Eye and then the Aquarium for lunch. While there, he begins to engrain in her that she could be more than just a lower class servant. WILLIAM meets KENDRA again to tour Australia when they go back to his place and then have sex while roll playing. KENDRA makes one more stop to Belize to take ANDRUS ELBRUNNE’s measurements for a suit. She realizes that his father Kalal was a friend of her father’s and she has fond memories. He gives her more advice and is more convincing for her to go to school. WILLIAM is happy about his time with Kendra but confused about the video of Augustus the whole department was mailed. ANNA inquires about it and he explains the bittersweet feelings. ABBOTT THAY is then told about Augustus by SOPHIA WAGNER and he acts shocked before getting a copy of the tape. EZRI DAX-LANAI is in Australia to see MARCUS WOLFE after his procedure and is saddened to see he is just like he was in 2383. She offers him patience and post-it notes in order to keep his memories less jumbled. CHRISTOPHER has another meeting with Ambassador Nouto from the Paradan’s when he is told the horrible news that ODO has been killed. He offers the Paradan’s official amnesty and a new planet close to Federation space if they would like to move, but rejects their replicant technology. Second Week Having a session with new patient EMILY ALDAN, WILLIAM BELL realizes that she has issues that far extend beyond relationships and he isn’t sure he can help her in the way she needs. When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is having a meeting with DEMITRIUS SORENSEN he begins to feel sick and overwhelmed. Finally, he collapses and medics are called. When CHRISTOPHER gets more stable, KATHRYN JANEWAY comes in and he explains it was exhaustion combined with stress and too much caffeine. He tells her Odo is dead and they agree the VP will be taking over for a couple days. For TUCKER DORR’s birthday, MAXLY ELBRUNNE sees him in his store. When one thing leads to another, she brings him back to her apartment and they end up having sex. TUCKER finds ABBOTT THAY and tells all, including that he saw Maxly had her tattoo removed. They decide that they will pair up and scare off her boyfriend. MAXLY decides that she needs to step back from some things with ULRIC HUBER and tells him she needs to go slower. He understands that and then agrees that 1-2 years is good for him to wait. At a stop over on the planet, LINCOLN TREDWAY and MALCOM PARKER talk about Malcom’s decision to stay on the ship and be a hero. JOVANA LUFKIN is finally getting her chance to shine when DEMITRIUS tells her she will be on the Fenrir and used when needed. When JANA KORVIN and VAATRICK FALOR talk about the events on Bajor and find they vastly disagree on a lot of fundamental things regarding the Occupation. When MEGAN SPARKS runs into MARLON NADIS she makes a gesture to him to associate more, which included plans to use a Stock market holoprogram. ABBOTT and TUCKER make their way to ULRIC’s apartment and try to intimidate them though it doesn’t work as well as they planned. LINCOLN is called in by JANEWAY who tells him he is going undercover as a Vorta named Ylen. He will be on the Fenrir and there to provide information to them on the 100’s systems. ULRIC isn’t sure what to do about his relationship with Maxly now he thinks she has had sex with her ex. He seeks out WILLIAM and inquires about the next step and Liam explains he should just get both sides of the story. SHAWN MUNROE calls JANA into his office and tells him about the Vorta being an agent, as well as Jovana being on the ship. At the end of the meeting he promotes him to Captain. LAUREN AL-KHALID is happy to have dinner with LUKE UNA and MEGAN. They talk about their relationship to the precocious twin but decide they still don’t want to rush anything. CHRISTOPHER finally gives his address to the UFP and their allies explaining everything from The 100 vs. Dominion Proper, the thalaron radiation and shielding, as well as Odo’s death. CHRISTOPHER leaves the podium and walks back to his room with LALI GREENWOOD and their daughter Diana. They talk about the future and the imminent arrival of the Cardassians. When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD collapses in his office, LALI GREENWOOD is told right away. She is more than distraught about the whole thing and goes to see her husband in the hospital room, helping him through his breathing. Back on Earth, CONNOR ALMIN surprises his girlfriend ELLIANA DHAJA with flowers and some pretty feisty sex! When ELLIANA hears about Lincoln transferring, she has her first experience with BRYCE WREN who is alittle more rough around the edges. They go back in time for real and she asks to go home to play things safe. Finally ready for her wedding, MARIAME ALMIN is nervous but everything is made better when HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA presents her with a necklace before the ceremony. Once she is married, she is now MARIAME FUKUSHIMA and she has a mother-son dance with CONNOR who has been able to attend (November 15, 2403). Third Week With CEDRIC FROBISHER back on Earth, he is happy to be around his family. He hangs out with TUCKER DORR at his shop and learns the basics of hoverboarding. En route to the planet, CORAT DAMAR calls LALI GREENWOOD and talks to her about his special deal to give the Federation Dark Matter. He explains he would give it to them for a marriage contact between her daughter Amara and his son Rokar. Hoping to have some comfort, KATAL DHAJA seeks out MARCUS WOLFE for the first time in Australia and just plays along with his confused memories which set Marcus back some. LALI ends her communication with Damar and isn’t sure how to take it. She seeks out CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and explains to him what happened and Chris is shocked. Unsure how to take it, he at least assures her that nothing bad will happen. WILLIAM BELL gets a communication from his sister MARLINA BELL on Betazed before they start talking about her boyfriends and just wanting her to have safe sex. When EZRI DAX-LANAI finds out that KATAL went to see Marcus, she confronts her about how Katal went about it but the two get into some interesting arguments. When CORAT gets to Earth, LALI goes to see him on his ship and offers to have sex with him. While interested at first, Damar realizes how much he misses Questa so he sends her away in a mood. CONNOR ALMIN and TAEVYN WOODS go out to a race track and talk about his black eye from the Almin wedding. They then leave to Yamato and CONNOR with TAEVYN talk about the future. Wanting to meet with her family more, ZAVALA LIU finds AARIX DAMAR and talks to him about helping on Prime and going with them on the Prakesh to help out. CHRISTOPHER finishes his meeting with Damara and everything works out with the dark matter. He tells LALI about the deal and how he was kidding about the marriage contracts before she explains she tried to convince him to change his mind but it didn’t work. After their hoverbiking, CONNOR ALMIN and TAEVYN WOODS go to Yamato’s and get a free meal while learning more about the other person and flirting. Fourth Week When KATAL DHAJA visits with MARCUS WOLFE again in the mental hospital, she finds that he has a better understanding of things while listening to music. They talk and she programs the replicator to make alcohol. When IVAN BRIDGES was caught having sex in public, he was forced to confront his sex addiction with a session with WILLIAM BELL. They talk about it and Liam suggests an in-patient program, something Ivan hesitantly agrees to. On Utopia Plentia, CHRISTOPH RABBANIC has a lunch date with JILLIAN HORTON and make plans to get together in the future. When he leaves, CONNOR ALMIN sees and teases Horton about not being a total robot. Cardassia Plots First Week Hearing about the attack, VASTI DAMAR is more than worried about her brothers and father. She asks JORGU DANAN about what to do and he explains he may very well have to leave eventually too. When LANA BERN gets back from shopping she confronts CELAR BERN about his attitude. They get into an all out fight before he accuses her of just not caring about him and she is still upset he is pining over Mara. CORAT DAMAR waits for AARIX DAMAR to come back from his mission with the fleet to intercept 16 Dominion ships in Cardi space. Damar then reassigns Aarix to the Prakesh in hopes of having someone help plan fleet movements. When CELAR get back from his run, OZARA BERN is there and confronts him about his argument with Lana. One thing leads to another and she explains to him Mara died when Onel killed her for killing Kalisa. Celar is distraught and wants to speak to his father. OZARA calls ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) and explains her lie to him, but he doesn’t want to talk to his son and explains he will keep quiet. After AARIX gets the news about going to Earth with his father and has to break the news to ZETERI DAMAR. She is worried about him but supports his decisions before helping him to get ready. Third Week Out running and trying to get his mind off Kalisa, CELAR BERN runs into new character LUVIA KELARA who is a Glinn and rather athletic. When shit hits the fan, ANI VENIK talks to her husband BRY VENIK about the future. She wants to have him move back to the Venik residence just to be safe. KEGEN DAMAR is working on going back to the military and has an interview with KELARA who drills him and sends him for tests. Fourth Week Arriving to the planet, ZAVALA LIU and AARIX DAMAR go on a tour of the Damar house when Zavala meets AFON MAKLA-DAMAR for the first time. They talk about herpetology and her volunteering at the conservation before showing her ‘Grandma’ her frog Herman. Bajor Plots First Week En route to Bajor, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE hear about the casualties and the damage on Bajor. She starts to feel really guilty that it was saving her that did this, but Benjamin explains it is worth it to him. With the Fenrir in orbit, JANA KORVIN is on the planet to check in on his friends and ‘family’ before he talks to ISHAN ESSA who explains that Marcus Wolfe knew this was coming and was responsible. Second Week Checking out the scarred remains of the lookout station, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE find the station empty and a strange transmission. Deciding to take it, they then try to find the people who were manning the station. When BENJAMIN and KARYN come across the missing people and find them dead Karyn begins to breakdown as she wonders why she was brought there. Benjamin tries to calm her down and they end up leaving the site to have an intimate moment. Still on the planet, CONNOR ALMIN is taking his bike for a spin when he comes across KARYN. Recognizing her they talk and then go to his place to spar. With a score of 1-1 they quit, but KARYN uses her abilities on CONNOR healing him and his scars from the attack and his lungs. Third Week Hearing some news from Qo’nos, KARYN DAX-WOLFE and BENJAMIN WOLFE are shocked to learn that they are considering not helping the Federation. When Karyn finds the swing vote is an old boyfriend so calls him but things don’t go well. KARYN gets fired up and then talks BENJAMIN into going to the homeworld to try and change his mind. When the Fenrir arrives to Bajor once more, JANA has dinner with ISHAN ESSA. They talk about religion and the future before she suggests they go back to her place to be intimate but he declines, explaining he likes her and wants to wait for something more. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Considering her future, MEGAN SPARKS is a bit upset over the attacks and the news they are going out to the frontlines. She talks to LUKE UNA about it and they decide that they will stay there together to help for the better good. En route to Earth, NARYANNA DORR asks JANA if she can transfer but he explains if she can find an suitable replacement she can leave, though Naryanna doubts she can in the time allowed. Second Week Boarding the ship, JOVANA under the alias JULIA LOVIT is welcomed on board by JANA who seems to be sympathetic to her arrest and position giving her some liberties. KATAL DHAJA is on the ship to work on the installation of the shielding when JANA is there to talk to her. She explains the systems more before getting onto the topics of both Marlon and Marcus. KATAL decides that she should talk to MARLON about his choices but things don’t go right. He admits that he had some interest in Isaac as well as her, but that nothing will be okay between them. YLEN (LINCOLN) is escorted on the ship by MALCOM who is more than annoyed at the Vorta being on the ship. They bicker before Malcom leaves in a bad mood. Third Week Exploring the ship as a cat JULIA LOVIT (JOVANA LUFKIN) is caught by MALCOM PARKER who recognizes her as the shapeshifter. After some talking, she absorbs his DNA and morphs into his shape. When NRR’BT MADDIX walks into a lift with two Parkers, he freaks out and they both think it is hilarious. JANA KORVIN visits with YLEN (LINCOLN TREDWAY) in hopes of getting more information and insight into the 100. Finally en route to the GQ, JANA and JULIA (JOVANA) talk in Ten Forward and just catch up before he explains to her about Marlon needing some friends. JULIAN (JOVANA) decides to see MARLON NADIS at his quarters and talks to him about his coins to try and be friends. USS Valiant Plots First Week When KENNEDY FROBISHER gets the priority one distress call from Bajor, he explains to PATRICK REESE that the planet and the station are under attack from the Dominion and they make their way back to help. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is on Deep Space Nine helping with the mess when NRR’BT MADDIX surprises her. The Fenrir has docked there too and he tells her about the dangers coming up before they have an intimate moment and vow to get married if they survive a war. REESE and KENNEDY talk about the plans for the school year and decide to skip Cait/Trill and just go right to Earth. Instead of Qo’nos and Romulus in the next semester they are going to remain in the Federation. Qo'noS Plots Third Week En route to the planet, BENJAMIN begins to realize KARYN isn’t in her normal sorts so he confronts her about it. She has a secret and won’t tell him so he tries to link with her. The link brings them both into a memory of hers with a Klingon named D’GHOR who kept her hostage for 5 months. The memory attacks Benjamin and he stops the link. Fourth Week En route to Qo’nos, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE talk about a weird feeling she is getting that something isn’t going to go right. Benjamin reassures her that he won’t do anything and they should stick together. Upon arriving at the planet, BENJAMIN gets into a conversation with Karyn’s old lover Antaan. They begin to fight and Ben agrees to go off without telling Karyn to get a man named D’Ghor who has been a pirate to Antaan’s house – and someone Karyn has a horrible personal experience with. KARYN begins to realize Benjamin isn’t there and confronts ANTAAN about it. He explains her brother has gone off after D’Ghor and she leaves with her battle equipment. Flashbacks 2403 First Week October, 4th week: When VASTI gets home late, AARIX DAMAR is there to inquire about where she was. When she explains she has a man friend, he questions her and makes sure she knows that she is going to get some commitment. When VASTI finds DANAN the next day, she inquires about meeting his wife and getting married eventually. He is stunned since that wasn’t his intention at all but she misunderstands him and believes they will marry sometime in the future. Flashbacks 2379 First Week July, 2nd week: Just before MARCUS WOLFE is about to leave to join the Romulan rebellion, he seeks out KATAL FABBRO who is soon to be married to Una. They get into an argument about his priorities and leaving his children without a father. More harsh words are exchanged and they leave on bad terms. #11 November, 2403 #11 November, 2403 #11 November, 2403